


Forever

by Claire_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluffy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Photos, Reader-Insert, all the flufff, and their adorable, forehead kiss, its really just because I love temple kisses, photo album, temple kiss, the reader is a winchester, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Novak/pseuds/Claire_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean have been married for about a year when you stumble on to the photo album filled with the best moments of your life. You find yourself gravitating to the two pictures that were taken at defining moments in your relationship with the hunter, and let yourself relive them thinking no one is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm doing this kiss list thing that a friend sent me, and this one just lent itself to being super duper fluffy. Don't worry, there will be more none fluffy, maybe smutty ones to come. We'll see how it goes.

You hadn’t meant to find the album, but you had, and now you couldn’t seem to let it go. The book was filled to the brim with the pictures of your life, and as you flipped through it you were not shocked to learn that the later the pictures, the more present the Winchesters had been in it. Soon most of the pictures either had the boys in their suits or plaid and most were taken in the bunker. 

You flipped the page to find one of your favorites. It was on the same page as the picture Dean had taken of you one night when you were doing research, the one where you had a book in your hands and earbuds in your ears and were clearly in the middle of dancing to whatever song was on your ipod. But that wasn’t the picture that drew you to the page, the one that you loved was right next to it. You were pretty sure Sam had taken it, mostly because Cas had a hard time figuring out the polaroids the Men of Letters had so kindly left behind. You were sitting in a chair in the library, but it was facing away from the desk. You can clearly remember Dean walking in that day. You weren’t doing research for a case, but you loved the library, and you had been reading among the smell of old paper when Dean had come in and turned your chair begging you to pay attention to him instead of the book.

At the time you had been in love with the green-eyed hunter for a while, but had only been voicing that love for about a year. Since realizing your feelings were reciprocated, you and Dean had been dating. It was a weird form of dating though, because hunting didn’t always allow for the most time to date, but it worked and you were happy. You hadn’t expected any more, but Dean had been planning. 

Sam had snapped the picture right as Dean had dropped to a knee and you had realized what was going on. Your hand covered the gasp coming from your mouth, and although you couldn’t tell in the picture, you knew you were crying. Dean was holding your other hand, and although you couldn’t hear it, you could remember him saying that he had decided he wanted to ask and couldn’t wait. He hadn’t had time to find a ring, but he would get one. You remembered shaking your head saying you didn’t need a ring, just him.

“You’ve got me forever sweetheart, promise.”

As you sat looking at the picture you couldn’t help but smile, that day had been one of the happiest of your life, yet as you flipped the album pages again you remembered why it wasn’t your favorite. 

This picture you knew had been Cas. Because Sam had been gone and you hadn’t known Cas was there. It was taken the day you had gone to the Courthouse to promise forever with Dean. You had come back home to the bunker and were sitting on the couch when Dean had leaned over and placed a kiss to your temple. He had pulled away, but you could still feel his lips moving against your skin as he told you that he was certainly the happiest man alive. 

The picture was taken from behind the couch right as Dean had kissed you. You couldn’t see your face, but you could tell by the way you were leaning into him that you were smiling. You were always smiling when Dean kissed you. You could see his arm around you on the back of the chair and for a second you let yourself relive the feeling as you flipped through the rest of the pictures. 

Some were goofy because you were trying to be, some were goofy because you were trying to be serious, some were ones you didn’t know were being taken, some were taken too late or too early, but they all told the story of your life with the boys, and your life as a Winchester. You couldn’t be more happy with them.

Someone clearing their throat would pull you out of your trance and you turned around to be met with green eyes and blonde hair and your favorite plaid shirt. More importantly, you were met with the view of the man you loved smiling at you like you were something special, and you wished you could freeze time forever in that moment.

“What on earth are you looking at?” Dean said laughing as he made his way to sit on the bed next to you.

“Us,” you answered easily

Dean had smiled at you taking the photo album to look at it, “Well as long as your in it, it must be the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“That was cheesy Dean.”

“You know what Y/N? You shouldn’t get to complain. You said yes, so you get the cheese forever,” he laughed as he smiled back at you.

“And I wouldn’t change a thing,” you whispered just loud enough that he could here before leaning in to kiss the smirk off Dean’s face.


End file.
